


The Chosen One

by Icecat62



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is the chosen one in more ways than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted elsewhere, but that web site is gone.

Spike could feel the power channel through him and at the same time as the earth around him collapsed he could feel his body changing. The power that had caused the destruction of the ubervamps was no longer going through him; it was 'in' him.

He felt a rush like nothing he'd ever felt in the over hundred years he'd been in existence. There was no pain as his body began to disintegrate. He knew at that moment that he wasn't going to really die, his soul would see to that.

He laughed in triumph. He, William the Bloody, Spike, the vampire that demons trembled before, was the true chosen one. The one that Buffy had called champion.

The world fell away in a rush of wind and light and then he was...there. It wasn't a place that had a name. It wasn't really a place at all. It had to be where Buffy had gone when she had died because he knew without a doubt that's exactly what he'd just done. He had died.

Another laugh escaped his throat when he thought it. All he life...and unlife...he'd been afraid to die. Sure he'd boast and brag that he was fearless, but that was all bluster and lies. He wanted to live. He wanted to walk the earth and feel the grass beneath his feet. He wanted to go back. He wanted to be with Buffy.

The sorrow and regrets engulfed him and the confusion of his emotions startled him. Buffy had said she'd been at peace when she'd died. Hell, he wasn't at peace; he had too much to live for.

Live. He wanted to live.

With that thought he was engulfed in a blinding white light and disappeared from where he had been. Where ever that was.

Spike stumbled and fell to his knees, cursing in pain as he struck hard pavement. Pushing away from the ground, he stood and dusted his hands off. Taking a deep breath, he froze.

He tried not breathing, but it didn't work. Taking another deep breath, he marveled at what it felt like to breathe again. It was then that he noticed his heart beating.

Placing a hand on his chest, he felt the steady rhythm. Raising a hand, he stared at it.

"Bloody hell."

The pale flesh that he'd seen for so long was replaced by a healthy tannish pink.

Looking around him, he tried to figure out just where he had ended up. Dirty buildings and the narrowness of the space he stood in indicated he was in an alley.

Looking above, he could see a brilliant blue sky. He had to know.

Running down the alley, he came to the point where the sun and shadows met. He was alive. He had to be. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from the darkness and into the light, prepared to turn to ashes if he were wrong.

Nothing happened.

A jubilant smile made it's way to his face. He was alive! Not existing, he was human again. Raising his face to the sun he basked in its warmth.

His excitement was quickly replaced by question after question in his mind. Where was he? What had happened to Buffy and the others after he had destroyed the unbervamps?

Taking off, he ran down the street, surprised that he wasn't tired the way he would have been of he were truly human. Coming to a stop, he looked for something to pickup. Something to test his strength.

Seeing a manhole cover, he made his way over to it. Placing two fingers into the hole at the center of the large disk, he gave it a small tug. He picked it up with ease. Dropping it, he cringed at the loud noise it made. He was human, but not human. He had the best of both worlds.

Grinning, he set off at a fast jog to find something, anything that would tell him where he had ended up.

Turning the corner around a building, he jerked to a stop as he almost plowed into a newsstand. Reaching down, he snagged a paper from the pile at his feet. Reading the title, he grinned. Of all the places for him to end up, this was truly heaven. Maybe he was still dead, but he didn't care. He was home.

************

Sitting on the sofa in the small living room, Dawn fiddled with the television remote. Life had settled into something of a routine in the months since they'd left Sunnydale. Or the pit that use to be Sunnydale.

After the funerals that were held for the potentials that had died, they held services for Anya and Spike. She still couldn't believe they were gone. Anya who had lived for over a thousand years and Spike who was way over a hundred. Just because they were technically old, they still appeared young and that bothered her. It could have easily had been one of them that had died.

Lucky for her, she hadn't had to do much in having to find work or a new home. Giles had taken care of almost everything. He was still living with them until things settled and he was sure that she and Buffy would be okay. And then there was Willow and Kennedy.

It was almost like old times, except Spike was gone. And with Anya's death, she had watched Xander close himself off from life. Not that he didn't work or do any other day-to-day things, he just existed. The same way her sister did.

Looking across the room, Dawn frowned. Buffy was free from the sole duties of being the Slayer, but the past events had worn her down. She'd waited too late to tell Spike what he really meant to her and was going to spend the rest of her life living with regrets.

What bothered her the most was wondering if Spike and Anya were in Heaven. Both had taken hundreds of lives in brutal ways. Would having a soul qualify them for entry or were they both damned to hell no matter what the sacrifices they had made in the end?

"Buffy...do you think they're okay?"

Buffy looked up from the book she was reading, her feet tucked under her legs as she lounged in an overstuffed chair.

"Who?"

"Anya and Spike. Do you think they're okay?"

A wistful smile came to Buffy's face as she thought of Spike. All that could have been if their lives had been normal. If she had told him what he meant to her when it really mattered, not when she knew he was going to die.

Looking across the room, she stared at the pencil drawing that one of the potentials...no...one of the 'other' slayers had drawn of Spike and given to her as a remembrance of him. He wore a cocky smirk, the one that so suited him. If it weren't for the drawing all she would have in her mind was the image of his sad eyes as he told her he knew she didn't love him before he gave his life for her and the others.

Was Spike happy? She remembered how she had felt when she had died. How peaceful it had been. Then she thought of the person that Spike was...had been. He wouldn't be happy; he'd probably be itching to do something. Even death wouldn't be able to contain his restless soul.

Anya...she really didn't know. She could never quite figure her out.

Looking at Dawn, Buffy wanted to tell her what she really thought, but why bring her down into the pit of depression that she was in? The lie rolled easily off her tongue.

"Yeah...they're okay. Mom and Tara are taking care of them."

Dawn gave her a small smile in return.

"I hope so. They deserve to be happy."

Turning her attention back to the television, Dawn leaned back and began channel surfing. One of the bright sides of leaving Sunnydale was they had better cable. Flicking from channel to channel, she stopped when she found a soccer game. Spike had loved soccer.

A wide smile appeared on her face as she saw who one of the teams were. Manchester United. Snuggling into the sofa, she tried to pretend he was with her watching the game.

She wasn't sure at first, but when the camera zoomed in for a close up of the player running down field with the ball, she jumped off the sofa and screamed.

"Buffy!!!"

Years of having to react to deadly enemies kicked in and Buffy was up and ready to do battle. Instead of seeing a demon clawing its way into their house, she saw Dawn dancing before the television, pointing and yelling.

"It's him! It's him! Buffy look!"

Her face screwed up in anger. Leave it to her sister to get excited over a jock in shorts.

"Dawn..."

"It's Spike!"

The reaming she was prepared to give died on her lips. Spike? Walking slowly to stand in front of the television, she tried to ignore Dawn who was smiling like a village idiot.

"Buffy, it's him! Spike loved soccer and this was his favorite team. Look at number nine, the guy with the red shirt. The one kicking the ball."

She decided to humor Dawn by taking a look at the guy. He probably only resembled Spike. As she leaned down to get a good look at the player, she froze.

Squinting, she shook her head. There was no mistaking those chiseled features or the bleached blond hair. When the man deaked past an opposing player, the same smug smile that Spike sported in the pencil drawing appeared on his face.

"Oh my God."

Dawn was ecstatic.

"I told you it's him!"

"But...he died. I was there."

Dawn's face fell, but the smile came back as she watched what she knew to be Spike celebrating a goal.

"You didn't see him die. Maybe that charm thingy saved him."

Turning away from Buffy, she yelled the top of her lungs.

"Willow come downstairs!"

Buffy frowned at Dawn as she placed a finger in her ear and jiggled it. Dawn smiled back at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry."

Buffy turned back to the television and stared in wonder. It 'was' him. She could feel it. Maybe the nagging weight in her chest wasn't her being depressed, it was knowing deep down inside he was alive and she couldn't find him.

She listened to Dawn chatter away like a chipmunk to Willow who had come to stand beside her. When Willow bent down to take a closer look, her eyes widened in shock and recognition. Standing straight up, she smiled at Buffy.

"It's him. I don't know how, but he made it out."

She couldn't help the stinging tone of her voice.

"If it's him, then why didn't he contact me?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe his memory is kablewy or maybe he thinks you don't want to see him. You did kind of give him the brush off ya' know."

"I didn't brush him off, I was...unsure."

Dawn crossed her arms and frowned.

"You brushed him off. Actually you crushed him."

Buffy frowned back at Dawn as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Thanks a lot."

Willow could see the potential for a good Summers fight brewing and now wasn't exactly the time.

"Well, the past is the past. Maybe we should try and contact him. See if maybe he does want to talk to you, but wasn't sure how 'you' felt."

"How?"

"Well...I can look on the internet and see if we can reach him through his team. That's a start."

Buffy flopped down in front of the television. Her eyes were glued to watching Spike as she answered Willow.

"Okay...you find him, I'll call him."

************

Sitting in front of his locker, Spike toweled dried his hair. Life didn't get any better than beating the snot out of the opposing team. He quickly changed his mind at that thought. Life could have been better. If only 'she' were with him.

Standing, he flung the towel aside. She said she had loved him, but did she really or was it just guilt at knowing he was going to die? No...he wouldn't seek her out. Not yet anyhow. He needed time to think. Time to...hell, he didn't need time, he needed her.

"Hey Will, you have a call. It's from the US. Some sports reporter wants to chat with you."

Pulling a tight black t-shirt on, he made his way to the equipment room where Toby the trainer held a phone out to him.

"What mag?"

"Sports Illustrated."

Spike smiled.

"I guess I am good, huh Toby?"

The old man snorted and waved a hand at him.

"Just don't go and make a deal to play in the States."

Spike placed a hand over his heart in mock horror.

"Would I do something like that to my boys?"

Toby cocked an eyebrow at him and Spike returned the same look before raising the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, William Summers speaking."

The voice on the end of the line was biting, but playful at the same time.

"Who said you could use my name?"

He didn't know what to say. It was Buffy. She'd somehow found him and he was talking to her.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Spike?"

"Buffy...it's you?"

Her voice was soft.

"Yeah it's me."

**********

They talked on the phone; each reassuring the other that what they felt was real. That what should have been still could be. There was so much more to say, but it would have to wait until he could see her. Certain things just couldn't be done over the phone.

As he hung the receiver up, Toby walked into he room and looked him over.

"So when are you going?"

"I...I'm going to take a flight out the day after tomorrow."

"What's the team you're going to talk to?"

Spike gave him a confused look.

"Team?"

"The team that wants you."

A look of understanding came over his face and Spike laughed.

"Toby, it's not a team, it's...it's my...girl."

Toby smiled knowingly. A woman he could understand.

"Well, you go and see her and then come back and be ready to play."

"That I will Toby."

Walking back to his locker, Spike couldn't help smiling. His life was changing again and maybe this time he'd get it right. Maybe this time some earth-shattering crisis wouldn't get in the way of living. This time things would go right for once.

Fingering the amulet in his jeans pocket, he made a wish. If he could be given his soul and life back, then maybe the powers that be could give him love as well. It didn't hurt to ask.

End


End file.
